Mirror Mirror
by pervy4SanjiZoro
Summary: Zoro had finally won over Sanji's heart. Finally. But a witch comes and curses him to a pain much worse than death. Now Sanji is just out of reach but he can never get to him because he... is only an invisible man in the mirror. I suck at summaries. Now read! Zosan, Yaoi, Chapter fic, Rated M.


Zoro sat with Sanji looking out into the sunset on the beach. Their fingers intertwined with the others as they sat in the peaceful silence. The cook looked over and leaned in to peck Zoro on the cheek.

"Hey Zoro..." Whispered Sanji softly in the man's ear. "Guess what?"

Zoro looked at him and smiled. It was a peaceful smile that he showed at the rarest times. "What love-cook?" He said in a lighthearted tone.

"I-I think I'm in love with you." Sanji stammered before leaning in for a playful smooch on the lips but it turned into a little bit more when Zoro's tongue darted out of his mouth begging for entrance. There tongues danced lazily together in bliss. A minute later they pulled away for some air.

"It's about time." Zoro chuckled, he laid back in the soft warm white sand beneath him while Sanji sat up. Time pasted ever so slightly making the end of the day more calming. The air smelled of salt and tropical fruits.

Zoro wished that this would never end. He had just found out that Sanji finally loved him back. He had spent countless days and weeks and months to get Sanji to even notice him and even longer for Sanji to give him a chance. He worked hard everyday trying to earn and win the cook's love. He had finally did it. Is this what it would feel like when he becomes the greatest swordsman? No this would always be the best he has ever felt. The feeling of someone loving you back after so long.

A rustle in the jungle behind them interrupted the peacefulness of the scene. A smooth sinister female voice appeared behind them. "Oh... Love... How I hate it! I will most definitely break it." The lady voice cooed behind them before snapping.

Zoro jumped up in the sand and scrambled to his feet next to Sanji who was already up. In the blink of an eye the blonde idiot was on the floor kneeling in front of the beautiful lady before them. Even Zoro had to admit that she was pretty.

The lady had long smooth semi curly and wavy hair that ran from her head and down her back rolling off of her shoulders. A gold band with a blue sun shaped jewel hugged her neck with metal chains that came from the sides wrapped around the long cloth red dress she wore keeping it up on her body and showing her volumptuous curves. She had bangs that were swept to one side and covered part of one of her emerald eyes and a golden wire vine-like headband adorned her light unblemished skin. The wire head band had a red crescent moon that somewhat matched her neckband. In her had she held a staff with a dragon head and two shiny rings with diamonds at the bottom.

"You..." She pointed her staff to Sanji. "You will become mine. Okay?" For once Sanji did not have hearts in his eyes when looking at a beautiful women. Instead he stood there trying to interpret what she had just said.

"No." Zoro stepped in front Sanji. "You can't have him. I just got him and you can't take him away from me." He paused and looked straight into the eyes of the sorceress. He saw in those eyes there was no way in beating her. She was not wanting to fight. She only wanted to break the love, for some reason she hated so much.

"I do not believe you have a choice little seaweed." She met his gaze with a smile and despite the gravity of the situation, Sanji burst out laughing at the new nickname.

"Take me instead." Zoro stepped closer to the lady, ignoring the insult, who was smiling an evil mysterious smile.

"I do not want you. I only wished to make that pretty blonde man my servant. You will not make a good servant. You are too brute." Sanji squirmed in his spot behind his love at the compliment she gave him.

"I will not let you take him. I want to be able to see and be with him." Zoro grabbed Sanji and held him into his arms.

The black haired lady looked at Zoro with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Fine. Since you will not let me have him and I do not want you, I will curse you." The swordsman snorted. He did not believe in curses. It was just a load of crap made up to scare people.

"Go ahead." He stepped within three feet of the witch. She stopped smiling and pushed the staff to his chest. This worried Zoro. Why did she stop smiling?

"Don't worry young one. This curse will still allow you to see him. But it will be more painful than death itself."

"ZORO NO!" It was too late. The staff plunged through Zoro like water. It didn't hurt though he started to get really sleepy. The worlds swirled before his eyes and he blacked out facing up to Sanji's worried expression. The witch was already gone.

**XMXIXRXRXOXRX**

He had woken up in a strange setting. He was floating in the sky wearing an off-white suit watching a gathering.

It wasn't a happy gathering. There were two women, several men, a skeleton, a cyborg, and a deer carrying green flowers. They all were silent. It started to lightly rain but they still did not leave the scene.

A kid in a straw hat and a black suit walked up in front of a stone slab that stuck out of the ground and began to speak.

"We will miss him. He was the best swordsman I have ever met. He was loyal, kind, and a good nakama. I will never forget him. Forever re-"

"CUT THE BULLSHIT!" A blonde man yelled and cut the other man off mid sentence. "HE'S NOT FUCKING DEAD!" The man ran over and kicked the flowers in front of the grave.

"Sanji! STOP! You were there! He died in front of you!" A girl will orange hair cried before digging her face into the chest of the cyborg. Sanji trampled the flowers crushing them in the solid dirt beneath him.

"Zoro can't be dead!" he screamed. "No way! There's no way... He can't be... No..." He lowered his voice just above a whisper, "he's not dead..."

Ah... So that's what this was he's dead. It was his own funeral. He felt tears run down his face burning him like acid. "Stop. Stop Sanji... You're making it worse for yourself." He brought his hand to his face to cover his eyes from the scene as well as trying to prevent the tears from falling but they just wouldn't stay back.

The scene below him oddly made him happy as well as torchered. He was happy that Sanji cared. But he was sad because just when Sanji fell in love with him he left him all alone.

Luffy pinned Sanji to the ground by his shoulders and was yelling words at him that never reached to Zoro's ears as he tried to run away but everything seemed to be in slow motion, dragging out the torcher behind him. There was a door and he hurled himself through it into a dark, pitch black area.

**XMXIXRXRXOXRX**

It was dark. Very dark. He could sleep with his eyes open and use the blackness as his eyelids. Never in his life had he felt more miserable. He wanted to touch Sanji and tell him how much he loved him. He wanted to hug everyone in the crew and tell them what they meant to him. Even the lady who was constantly holding debt over his head. He had loved them all with the ferocity of a thousand suns, no, more. He would do anything for them, whether it was selling himself or cutting through the ocean he would do anything to guarantee the happiness of his adopted family.

But he couldn't now. He's dead. All he could do is wait for this dark room to turn into the hell where he would spend eternity if it existed. For all he knew any religion be true. He could even be in Tartarus with Hades.

The lights came on and he closed his eyes and braced himself for upcoming pain but it never came. Peeking an eye open he looked and saw he was in a meadow. To the left of him he saw an extremely clean lake that had a waterfall that fed. It was accompanied with a river along side it.

To the right of him was a small dojo where he would obliviously staying at.

There was mirror like that in the boys quarters before him. He took a step and almost broke a hand held mirror that was placed on the ground in front of him in the soft green grass. He picked it up. It was golden and had two silver fishes at the top. On the back it had words etched in the gold.

"Think of who you wish to see and they will appear," he read aloud. Interesting. He walked towards the boys quarter's mirror once again and what he saw made him want to scream and shout.

"SANJI!" he cried. The mirror was like a window into the room in which he used to sleep at night. There on his hammock laid the man he dearly loved. He wanted to run and hug Sanji but when he tried he was hit by the cold glass of the mirror. He banged against it trying to break it but he couldn't.

"Sanji!" He kept yelling at Sanji trying to get him to notice Zoro but he couldn't. He yelled out one last time he could before his voice gave out and he had to stop for a while. "SANJI!"

The blonde looked up as if he had heard someone call his name. He got up and brushed himself off before walking to the mirror to fix his image. He looked awful. His eyes were red and puffy, his skin was pale. He just looked like a mess. But still he was beautiful to Zoro.

"I miss him," the cook whispered. Sanji broke down ahead of him out of reach from the swordsman who was so close but so far being separated by the invisible wall. The words struck Zoro's heart like lightning. This was far worse than whatever hell there could be.


End file.
